I want out
by hidden smart
Summary: "Corrin you must choose,"
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome back to Hoshido brother" Ryoma said as the group walked back towards the palace. Corrin sighed as he followed Ryoma

"Corrin. Are you alright?" Hinoka asked picking up on his sigh

"Yeah just a little homesick," Corrin responeded. Hinoka gave Corrin a confused look until it hit her.

"Oh your Nohrian kidnappers," Hinoka said kind of annoyed

"Hinoka watch how you speak, To us they may be mere kidnappers but to him they are his family," Ryoma scolded. Corrin gave a small smile glad that Ryoma understood his situation. The group reached the doors of the palace. Stood at the front Yukimura with a shocked face as he rushed into the palace.

"Am I that scary?" Corrin joked getting a light giggle from Sakura.

"Come brother, I'm sure mother would love to see you." Ryoma placed his hand on Corrin's shoulder and guided him

"Mother?" Corrin questioned

"Of course I'm sure you'd love to see her perhaps it'll jog your memory," Ryoma responded with a smile. The hallways were fairly simple to weave through. The pair stopped outside the throne room. Ryoma knelt down to meet corrin at eye level.

"Corrin I know you probably don't recognize any of this but I assure you that we are family. However if a time came upon you to choose between the two of us, while i have my own hopes, I will alway respect your choice because you are my brother and always will be," Ryoma spoke calmly. Corrin didn't know how to react so he simply hugged his brother. "I don't want to choose a side I just want peace," Corrin stated. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Corrin.

"I recognize you Ryoma but its just a few images. Like staring at a painting," Corrin said on the verge of tears.

"It's ok brother. Just breath. Come Mothers waiting for us," Ryoma said.

Corrin took a deep breath nodded to Ryoma as the two walked in. Mikoto stood in front of the throne. Disregarding any sort of etiquette she ran up and embarced her son.

"I sent many rescue parties they either came back empty handed or didn't come back at all," Mikoto said as she looked over Corrins face.

"Look at you you've grown up into such a handsome young man,"

"Thank you," Corrin responded.

"You must've had suitors thrown at you," Mikoto said.

"Yeah it wasn't fun," Corrin responded

"Oh, my son alread has his eye on someone already," Mikoto smiled.

"So who is it? I imagine they're from Nohr,"

"Well she's my retainer," Corrin responded.

"Give me more than that please Corrin," Mikoto begged. Corrin wasn't sure about why he felt to calm around Mikoto, not even Xander knew about his crush on Felicia, but Corrin relented.

"Her name is Felicia, She's got Pinkish-Blonde hair, beautiful diamond bue eyes but she's a maid so I doubt it would be allowed," Corrin said looking down on the last part a light scarlet hue. Mikoto simply smiled and nodded.

"I look forward to meeting her," Mikoto said.

"Mother," Corrin moaned.

"I'm serious Corrin, if she's as loyal as Hana is Sakura, she probably followed you here," Mikoto said with a laugh. Corrin hugged his mother.

"I'm sorry I don't know you but I feel safe in your arms," Corrin said.

"A child will always recognise their parent," Mikoto said smiling as she hugged her child.


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting with Mikoto the now reunited family sat down to dinner. Hinoka sat opposite Corrin, Ryoma to Corrin's left at one end of the table, Mikoto sat on the end oppsite Ryoma, Takumi sat next to Hinoka and Sakura sat next to Corrin watching mess up time and again with the chopsticks. Corrin growled

"I miss my fork," Corrin muttered. Takumi snorted at Corrin's statment

"Takumi be nice to your brother," Mikoto said

"He's like a child using them," Takumi responded

"Corrin was raised in Nohr his whole life so forgive him for being used to the cutlery from there," Hinoka snapped. Takumi and Hinoka continued to argue while Corrin ketp on failing.

"Big brother do you want some help?" Sakura asked.

"Yes please," Corrin sighed. Sakura observed Corrin trying to operate the chopsticks.

"Um... Big brother you're holding them wrong" Sakura said "Let me help," Sakura took Corrin's chopsticks and adjusted them in his hands.

"They're uncomfortable like this," Corrin complained

"I know but it's either that or one of us feeds you," Sakura said stuttering

Corrin took a deep breath as he tried to pick up the food only to have it fall back into the bowl. Corrin let out an animalistic growl hitting the bowl sending the food across the tabel and stormed off. Stopping the argument Takumi and Hinoka were having.

Corrin muttered various Nohrian colourful cuss words as he wondered the palace grounds eventually finding himself at a shrine. The sand was neatly raked the simple stone pathway leading up to a white marble dragon with two cherry blossom trees flanking to the left and right. Corrin walked down the pathway there was no bench so he simply sat looking up at the dragon.

"I don't fit in anywhere," The young prince mumbled to himself. Out of habit he rubbed the edge his upper Canines against his lower lips longer than normal and sharper than a wardogs. This sparked thought. Not the good kind. His eyes glowed red like fresh coals and under extreme emotional stress they became slits. His nose more sensitive tha any Human. His Incisors had tiny serrations on them. Not to mention his ears pointed like some animal and just as sensitive.

"I'm a freak," Corrin Lamented

"Not to me," A Quiet voice spoke making Corrin jump

"Who's there? Felicia?" Corrin said standing and turning

"Sorry, It's just me," Sakura said stood at the top of the path. Corrin sighed out of relif and anguish. Sakura walked down the path as Corrin sat facing the dragon again. A long heavy silence ensued.

"Corrin who's Felicia?" Sakura asked curiously. Silence continued as Corrin considered how to respond.

"Felicia is my personal maid and retainer," Corrin responded hopping Sakura's curiosity would be satisfied. The silence continued for seemingly hours

"Do you miss them?" Sakura asked

"Sorry?" Corrin said looking at Sakura

"Your family from Nohr. Do you miss them?" Sakura repeated with context

"Yes," Corrin simply said

"What are they like?," Sakura asked hoping it would put him at ease and improve his mood.

"My big brother Xander is calm, always willing to speak his mind, I'd even say he's a father figure if it weren't for Gunter. My big sister Camilla is some times a bit too caring always worried if I'm eating or sleeping or training enough. My younger brother Leo is the best mage I know, the fact he gets better each day pushes me to a better warrior. And finally my little sister Elise, she's the positive light of Nohr in a shroud of negativity. I love seeing her smile and her giddiness it's quite infectious," Corrin said with a small smile

"Wow," Sakura responed

"I know how can I love my captors," Corrin sighed

"No I've only been told that they are terrible people who can only do wrong and yet you describe with as much love and adoration as I would the others," Sakura said

"I guess it's just perspective," Corrin responded casually

"Big Brother will you stay here," Sakura asked.

Corrin sighed. "I don't know. It's peaceful and happy here but Nohr as terrible as it is has this homey feel to it,"

"Whatever choice you make don't do it because of us do it because you think it's right. If that happens. Alright?" Sakura Yawned. Corrin soon followed suit along with his stomach growling.

"Sakura this is where you've been. Hope you haven't been attempting to court Corrin," Mikoto said. The two quickly stood and turned around.

"Mother don't say such rediculous things!" Sakura shouted extremely red.

"Good he's chasing someone already," Mikoto said walking down the path way with small plate of onigri.

"Mother must you really?" Corrin moaned

"Yes, and I brought you some food," Mikoto responded. offering the plate to Corrin. Corrin happily took the food.

"Wait brother is already after someone?" Sakura asked

"Yes his retainer," Mikoto responded.

"Felicia?" Sakura asked.

"You know?" Mikoto asked in return.

"Only retainer I know of," Sakura responded

"That's a good point, Dear who's your other retainer? usually you pick two," Mikoto asked. By this point Corrin had cleared the plate and recovered from his embarrassment

"Her twin sister Flora," Corrin responded as casually as he could. Corrin yawned yet again, looking up at the cloak of night.

"Mother where's my room?" Corrin asked.

"Ah yes I'll take you there now," Mikoto said about to guide Corrin to his room until Sakura hugged Corrin.

"I enjoyed talking to you, goodnight brother," Sakura said letting and going off to her room

"Night Sakura," Corrin waved.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm counting on you," Ryoma's corpse fell to the ground. Corrin rushed to his brothers corpse.

Corrin shot up, his eyes slits and breathing laboured. Corrin's eyes darted around his room looking around unsure if he was alone. He put his shaking hands against his head and tucked his knees into his chest staying there. Corrin heard a knock at his door soon followed by Hinoka walking in. Seeing Corrin curled up into a ball she rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?" Hinoka asked panicking

"I don't know," Corrin simply responded

"Corrin look at me. What happened?" Hinoka had a serious look on her face

Corrin cautiously lifted his head to look at Hinoka. Corrin heard a light gasp from Hinoka.

"Why'd you gasp?" Corrin asked

"I didn't. What happened?" Hinoka replied sternly

"I had a bad dream," Corrin said dismissively

"And that's why you look like you've just seen mother get killed," Hinoka observed.

"It was Ryoma actually," Corrin corrected.

"Get your clothes on,"Hinoka said standing back

"Why?" Corrin questioned reaching for the clothes that sat under his armour usually.

"We're going to go out for a little bit," Hinoka replied. Her back turned to allow Corrin to put on his clothes without embarrassment.

"Umm... Okay. Does mother know about this?," Corrin asked finally dressed.

"Mother is asleep," Hinoka stated.

"Okay lead the way," Corrin said. Following Hinoka down through the hallways of the palace of towards the front exit. Hinoka pushed open the door. The sun had just risen. Corrin shielding his eyes from the newly risen sun.

"Come on the market should just be setting up," Hinoka said taking off in a quick run

"So were going to a market," Corrin said to himself jogging to catch up with his sister.

Corrin caught up with his sister. Looking over the market it was large and vast with the centre piece being a fountain. Corrin walked towards the fountain. There was something familliar about this fountain like he'd see it before. Words echoed in his head.

"Slow down little prince," Once again the voice was familliar but he couldn't place it but it gave a feeling of saftey and reassurance.

"I've been here before," Corrin said to himself

"You've been all over Hoshido," Hinoka said placing a hand on his shoulder

"But there's something familiar about this fountain," Corrin responded barely paying attention to Hinoka.

Corrin Ran his hands along the engraving that ran around the fountain. This time the voice of Mikoto and the unknown voice rang

"Calm down dear he's just curious of the world," Mikoto Said

"I know," The voice said.

Who was that voice? Corrin searched his mind. Wistfully he found nothing. He sighed. He sat down on the rim and ran his hand through the water.

"No! Corrin don't run on the edge you'll fall in!" The voice shouted.

Corrin grew frustrated why couldn't he remember the face to that voice. Corrin stared into the water seeing his reflection. Quickly Corrin looked away. scowling at the reflection.

"Corrin are you okay?" Hinoka on her knees attempting to meet Corrins eyes

"I'm fine," Corrin averted her gaze

"Corrin," Hinoka said sternly

Corrin sighed he knew she wasn't going to let it go unless he told her what was wrong.

"I'm a freak," Corrin sighed

"What makes you say that?" Hinoka asked. Something inside Corrin snaped.

"Look at me Hinoka!" Corrin shouted "My senses are better than most animals, My eyes are like burning coals and form can look like a cat's!". Corrin shouted stood up. Hinoka jumped back from his outburst sure enough his eyes were slits.

"Corrin," Hinoka said slightly afraid.

"Don't even get me started on my teeth! And the only person who accepts me! The person I love! Is probably in some Nohrian Fortress being worked to death under the assumption I'm dead!" Corrin shouted now falling to the ground sobbing.

"I miss them. I miss Xander and Camilla and Leo and Elise. Most of all I miss Feli I want to see her again. I love her. I want to see her smile and hear her laugh. I didn't even mind when she messed up," Hinoka rushed up to her brother having an emotional breakdown.

"I know you miss them," Hinoka said holding her brother.

"Let's go back to the palace," Hinoka said helping her brother up

"Okay," Corrin stuttered. Her began to walk with his sister back when a familiar voice was heard

"Um excuse me, have you seen a young man with red eyes and white hair," Corrin spun around watching the crowd.

"Felicia?," Corrin said hopeful.

"Corrin is she here?" Hinoka asked.

"I think so," Corrin responded. Corrin sniffed something, no someone was there

"Kaze show yourself," Corrin demanded.

"Wrong person but very astute nonetheless," Said a ninja walking out of the shadows.

"I'm Saizo," Saizo said.

"Why did you follow us Saizo?" Hinoka Interrogated

"I don't care right now. can you help me find my retainer?" Corrin interrupted

"What do they look like?," Saizo asked

"Blue eyes, pinkish-blonde hair and often wears a Nohrain maid uniform," Corrin said quickly and just as quickly Saizo Dissapeared. Corrin was about to go into the crowd once again to find his maid.

"Corrin wait," Hinoka grabbed Corrin's arm

"Yes?" Corrin asked turning around

"The others have arrived,"

"What do you mean others?" Corrin Questioned until his mother pulled him into a hug

"Corrin don't disappear like that," Mikoto said worried

"Sorry mother I insisted I take Corrin to the market," Hinoka quickly said covering. Mikoto relased Corrin turning to face Hinoka and talk to her about leaving the palace without anyone knowing.

Corrin closed his eyes tuning out all noise taking a deep breath in through his nose. Blueberries. The exact purfume Felicia wore. Corrin decended down the stairs

"Corrin where are you going?" Ryoma shouted

"Felicia's in this crowd. A Saizo is already looking for her," Corrin said rushing off to follow his nose. By everyone surprise Sakura followed Corrin down the steps into the crowd. Ryoma followed suit.

"Takumi, Hinoka stay with mother," Ryoma ordered.

"Right," Hinoka responded.

"Why?" Takumi questioned.

"Do you know the appearance of the girl?" Ryoma asked rhetorically.

Corrin kept following the smell of blueberries untill he came across a stand selling various fruits.

"Damn," Corrin said to himself

"Can I help you young man?" Asked the Stall keeper

"Actually have you seen a girl with blue eyes, blonde hair and this may sound strange wearing a Nohrain maid outfit?"

"She was just here a minute asking for someone of your description actually,"

"Do you know where she went?"

"Sure took off in that direction after she saw a ninja following her," The stall keeper said point towards the left. Corrin quickly said his thanks and ran off to find Felica.


	4. Chapter 4

Corrin rushed through the crowd looking for Felicia.

"Brother!" Ryoma shouted from the crowd

"Ryoma! I'm here!" Corrin shouted from over the crowd. Ryoma cut through the crowd to find his brother. Finding him eventually.

"This woman must mean a lot to you. I've never seen Sakura so determined," Ryoma said with a laugh

"She's the woman I love," Corrin stated still weaving through the people looking for his love.

"Corrin I've got an idea," Ryoma stated

"And that is?" Corrin asked

"Saizo! Kagero!" Ryoma shouted

"Yes milord," The two ninjas said in sync

"Could you ask mother to make her way to the fountain?" Ryoma asked

"Of course," Once again in Sync the two ninjas disappeared.

"Ryoma I don't see how this helps me find Felicia,"

"Peace Corrin. You'll see soon enough," Ryoma said walking towards the fountain. Corrin followed. Once the pair had gotten to the fountain Corrin looked about as sakura met Corrin at the fountain

"Sorry I couldn't find her," Sakura said looking down

"It's okay," Corrin replied.

Mikoto,Hinoka and Takumi walked over to the group.

"Okay Ryoma. What's the plan?" Corrin asked

"Mother will announce your return to Hoshido and Request that Felicia comes forward," Ryoma explained

"That's a wonderful idea Ryoma. I'll get to meet her before Corrin can say anything," Mikoto Responded

"Really mother?" Corrin said shocked

"Yes. Now hush I've got an announcement to make," Mikoto said. Clearing her throat and taking her breath. She began.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Mikoto shouted. Sure enough everybody stopped and looked over.

"I have a come with great news!" Mikoto announced. Mikoto turned looking to Corrin "Stand on the rim of the foutain," she whispered to her son

"Our prince that was stolen from us many years ago has returned," The Crowd looked over to Corrin. Corrin waved to the group. A loud cheer swept across the crowd.

"However amoungst this crowd is the women he loves," This responded in murmers and the occasional wimper.

"So if Felicia could come forward his mother would like to meet her."

The crowd bursted into murmurs. Until Corrin heard a familiar

"Excuse me, Sorry, Excuse me," And it was getting louder. Until sure enough a woman in a Nohrain maid outfit poped out of the crowd.

"Um...Hello. I'm Felicia," Felicia said shyly a blush very prevalent on her face

"Come here Dear," Mikoto gestured the maid over

"Okay," Felicia began walking towards Mikoto. Untill her foot hit a loose pebble and she hit the floor. The crowd gasped and Corrin jumped off the fountain to help Felicia. Running up to her he took her by her left forearm and began to help her up.

"I didn't know you loved me," Felicia said teary eyed

"Believe me this wasn't how I planned on confessing," Corrin said meeting her eyes with a small smile. Once helped up Corrin guided her towards his family.

"Come on," Helping Felicia up on to the fountain rim the pair stood hand in hand.

"They already have my blessings as a couple but what of everyone else?"

"I appove!" Ryoma shouted.

"And me," Sakura said sticking her hand up.

"I don't see any wrong," Takumi said smiling.

"I'll always support you Brother,"Hinoka said.

"And what of Hoshido?" Ryoma asked. A large cheer and applause was heard.

"So do you accept my proposal?" Corrin asked. Felicia was speechless. She didn't know what to say her master wanter her to become his wife. His equal. Felicia just kissed him. Corrin sure enough kissed back. Felicia wrapped her arms around Corrins Neck And Corrin wrapped his arms around her waist closing any space that may have been between them. It was almost perfect. Until Felicia leaned forward a little too much and Corrin lost balance. Sending them both into the fountain.

"Sorry!" Felicia Quickly said as she sat down. Both soaked head to toe. The crowed was now laughing at the couple. Corrin pulled himself out also laughing this caused Felicia to laugh.

"They're perfect for eachother" Ryoma said chuckling.

"They are indeed," Mikoto said with a laugh the end.

"Felicia meet my Family," Corrin said pulling her out of the foutain.

"This is Prince Ryoma,"

"A pleasure," Ryoma shook her hand

"These are my sister's Hinoka and sakura,"

"It's great too meet you," Hinoka said.

"You're much prettier than Corrin described," Sakura said in awe.

"Really? Thank you," Felicia smiled

"This is my mother Mikoto,"

"You can already call me mother dear," Mikoto said happy. Both Corrin and Felicia reddened at the statment

"And last but not least. Takumi," Corrin. gestured to the Archer.

"Hi, don't touch me," Takumi said standing a fair distance from the two. Corrin smiled and an evil glint could have been seen in his eye as he began the next sentence.

"You know Takumi you look like you could use a hug," Corrin said approaching his brother.

"I couldn't agree more milord," Felicia said as she approached along with Corrin.

"Nope. I'm fine. Thank you," Takumi said backing away

"Come on accept a this act of brotherly love," Corrin said still approaching

"There is anything but love behind the motives," Takumi said waving his arms. Corrin and Felicia began to run after his brother laughing while Takumi made a run for it.


	5. Chapter 5

The day was coming to an end the dinner table was set but only Hinoka, Sakura, Ryoma and Mikoto.

"Where's the others?" Hinoka asked

"Well after both Corrin and Felicia tackled Takumi in to a pond, the three had to change," Mikoto explained

"Wasn't that hours ago?" Hinoka asked

"Yes but Corrin hasn't any clean clothing and Felicia has no clothing here," Ryoma spoke "So Takumi introduced them to Oboro she's been making oufits for the pair of them all day,"

"That makes sense," Sakura said.

Takumi walked in a few minutes later sat down at the table.

"Hey everyone," Takumi

"Enjoy to swim brother?" Ryoma asked

"Very funny Ryoma," Takumi said sarcastically

"Come now brother it was just a joke," Ryoma replied

"Then why didn't they do it to you?" Takumi asked

"You were very standoffish," Ryoma replied

"Hey everyone," Corrin said in a purple and black Nohrain tunic

"That's a nice tunic Corrin," Mikoto said

"Thank you mother. Takumi, Oboro is very skilled with textiles does she make all you your outfits?" Corrin said

"She insists," Takumi responded casually

"Fair enough," Corrin said

"Umm Milord could you come out here for a second?," Felicia said striking her head out from behind the door with a light blush

"Felicia you don't have to call me that," Corrin said getting up and walking to the door. Once Corrin slipped behind the door everyone shared a concerned look. After about five minutes Corrin stuck his head out from behind the door.

"Mother, I need your help with something," Corrin said

"Alright I'm coming," Mikoto stood up from where she was seated and walked through the door.

"What's the matter Corrin?" Mikoto asked with genuine concern.

"Two problems. One Felicia never ate with us," Corrin said bitterly. Mikoto raised her eyebrow at the statement it seems Corrin wanted to have Felicia sit with them in Nohr.

"And number two," Corrin continued "Felicia's a little embarrassed by the outfit,"

"Why?" Mikoto asked.

"She's never worn anything like this," Corrin stated.

"I see," Mikoto said "Felicia, come out from wherever your hiding,"

"Okay," Felicia stuttered out. Taking a step out from behind one of the pillars wearing a light blue Kimono and her hair up in a similar style to Orichi minus the hair piece.

"You look wonderful dear I'm sure the other will feel the same," Mikoto said.

"Corrin was right you just have a calming aura to you," Felica said.

"Thank you," Mikoto responded.

"Are you sure this looks right?" Felicia asked turing.

"Positive dear," Mikoto responded.

"Absolutely," Corrin added.

"Alright I trust you," Felicia said walking in with them.

Corrin sat down with Felicia to her left

"So Felicia tell me, where are you from?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh I'm actually I'm part of the Ice Tribe. Our home is on Mount Gangrel," Explained Felicia.

"What do you mean our?" Takumi asked confused.

"Oh right Flora's still at the Northern Fortess," Felicia sighed.

"You could send a letter inviting her to join us," Mikoto offered.

"I could?" Felicia asked.

"Of course," Mikoto comfirmed.

"Well I'll write a letter tonight," Felicia said to herself

"So what's Flora like?," Sakura asked

"Oh Flora, well she's quite serious, she's less clumsy than me and I think she has a crush on Jakob," Felicia explained

"No! Really?" Corrin exclaimed

"Yep," Felicia said

The rest of the table just looked confused by the ongoing conversation.

"Oh look the food has arrived," Hinoka said breaking up the conversation.

As the food came in a look of panic washed over Felicia's face as she looked at the chopsticks. While everyone tucked in Felicia looked to her right and let out a breath of relief as her partner had a frustrated look on his face.

"Lady Mikoto I'm afraid I don't know how to use chopsticks," Felicia said worried

"It's okay Felicia. Corrin could you-" Mikoto was interrupted by a snapping noise followed by Corrin sighing. Corrin had broken his chopsticks.

"I was holding them right this time," Corrin whispered to himself agitated.

"Corrin do you want me to get a new pair for you?" Hinoka asked

"Yes plea-," Corrin cut himself off distracted.

Corrin sniffed and his ears perked up noticing this nobody moved.

"Blood recently spilled," Corrin stated.

"Corrin what do you mean?" Felicia asked.

Her question was answered when rinkah slammed open the door with a large gash up her arm and her once white bandages a crimson.

Ryoma shot up from his seat as did Corrin so see to the Oni.

"What happened Rinkah?" Mikoto asked.

"Somebody is at the front gate demanding to see Corrin," Rinkah answered.

"The guards refused entry and she tried forcing her way in," Rinkah finished.

"Where is she now?" Ryoma asked.

"When I left she was still at the front gate," Rinkah replied.

Corrin stood there in silent contemplation.

"I'll go see this person," Corrin said.

"Out of the question," Ryoma stated

"Agreed," Mikoto said in tandem with Ryoma.

"Why?" Corrin snapped

"They could be an assassin," Takumi answered raising from his seat. Corrin disregarded the answer if it was who he thought it was they are an assassin. Corrin look over to Felicia she had a look of worry on her face, as did Mikoto, Hinoka and Sakura.

"What weapon was this assailtent using?" Corrin asked looking at Rinkah.

"She wielded an axe," The Oni responded.

"Well that rounds out assassin," Hinoka said

"No that confims my suspicions," Corrin said leaving the dinning room ignoring both Mikoto and Ryoma shounting. However he did hear quite clearly Ryoma shout; "Fetch Raijinto! Now!"

Corrin marched all the way to the front gate. Ignoring every person on his way. Once Corrin reached the gate. The guards were still attempting to hold off the attacker.

"Stand down!" Corrin shouted

"But milord," The ranking officer was about to argue

"I said stop!" Corrin shout louder.

The soldiers halted and backed away still pointing their polearms at the assailant. Once the guards backed off a girl with Light blue hair and silver eyes stood there her axe lowered.

"Beruka," Corrin said slowly approaching his hands forward to show he's unarmed.

"Drop the axe," Corrin said assertive but softly.

Beruka dropped the axe listening falling to one knee.

"Milord," Beruka responded.

"Can you stand?" Corrin asked.

"Yes milord," Beruka answered.

"Then do so," Corrin said calmly.

Listening to Corrin Beruka stood up looking Corrin in the eyes. His eyes showed fear, caution but most of all it showed compassion.

"Are you hurt?" Corrin asked

"I think I may have a couple cracked ribs but other than that its a few surface cuts," Beruka responded in her usual emotionless fashion.

"Fetch a healer," Corrin commanded and one of the soldiers ran off.

"So-," Corrin was about to speak when Ryoma shouted over him.

"Bind her now!"

"Ryoma no!" Corrin shouted back.

"Corrin she killed the guards," Ryoma argued.

"I have not killed anyone," Beruka simply responded.

"Really?" Ryoma asked doubtful.

"It is true. Lord Corrin would not have liked it if I took lives unnecessarily," Beruka answered.

"Thank you Beruka," Corrin responded.

Beruka nodded in response.

"Corrin how do you know this woman?" Ryoma asked.

"Beruka is one of Camilla's retainers," Corrin responded.

"Why have you come here?" Ryoma demanded.

"I'll only answer to Lord Corrin," Beruka answered.

"Beruka did Camilla send you to retrieve me?" Corrin asked

"No. I left on my own accord," Beruka responded.

"Why leave?" Corrin asked.

"I did not believe you dead so I set off i search of you. I was correct when I heard your mother announce your return," The assassin responded

"Why come all this way do you not know how dangerous it is?" Corrin asked.

"I would prefer if this conversation was done in private," Beruka responed.

Corrin walked slowly up to Beruka and took her hand to lead her into the castle.

"She'll not harm anyone unless it were to defend my life," Corrin said walking past Ryoma.

Once in Corrin's Bedroom Beruka sat opposite Corrin to thier left sat a small fire. To Corrin's right Felicia sat.

"So Beruka care to explain why you took such a dangerous jouney simply on the possiblity I was alive?" Corrin asked.

"In truth I want to become your retainer," Beruka said

"Why?" Felicia asked

"I don't want to live my life without emotion anymore. You and Flora always seemed so happy under his care," Beruka answered. Taking a deep breath Beruka turned to Corrin looking him in the eyes and said

"Corrin I want you to teach me how to feel,"

 **To anyone who actually reads this I apologize about the erratic update schedule. I write this whenever I feel like it so if you are waiting on the next chapter I'm not sure when it'll be**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry?" Corrin asked still processing the situation.

"You heard me Lord Corrin. I want you to teach me how to feel emotion," Beruka said.

Corrin sighed to himself and pinched the brigde of his nose.

"Emotion isn't really a thing you can teach like horse or wyvern riding Beruka," Corrin sighed once again.

Standing up and pacing the room Corrin began mumbling to himself.

"I need to see Ryoma and Mother. Felicia could you look after Beruka please?" Corrin said

"Of course love," Felicia said standing up and giving Corrin a quick kiss.

Corrin opened the door revaling Ryoma. His arms crossed looking beyond furious.

"Ryoma I was just about to look for you and Mother," Corrin said.

"Well we saved you a journey," Ryoma replied.

Corrin stepped to the side noting Ryoma was in his full armour with Raijinto at his side. Mikoto soon walked in with a calm look on her face. Corrin stood between Ryoma and Beruka ready to defend her.

"I mean her no harm Corrin," Ryoma stated.

"Yes of course that's exactly why your in full armour with Raijinto at your side," Corrin said glaring.

"What's your name Miss?" Mikoto asked.

"Beruka," The assassin responded.

"Are you hurt?" Mikoto showing a healing staff.

"I'll live," Beruka responded still unsure of Mikoto's true nature

"Beruka allow mother to heal you," Corrin commanded.

"As you wish," Beruka said approaching Mikoto.

Ryoma moved to stand in Beruka's way.

"Remove all of your weapons first," Ryoma demanded.

"Bold of you to assume I have more weapons," Beruka responded looking Ryoma in the eyes unflinching.

"Ryoma I don't want a fight in my bedroom," Corrin interupted.

"Ryoma I doubt our visitor would have demanded to see Corrin if she were to assassinate me," Mikoto said in an attempt to defuse the tension.

"It would be a waste to kill her in private," Beruka stated restoring any tension that was removed.

"Explain yourself," Ryoma demanded.

"Nohr is looking to declare open war on Hoshido," Beruka explained "After the event at the Bottomless Canyon it is as good as declared,"

"You've yet to explain yourself Nohrian," Ryoma said scowling at her.

"I'm yet to finish."Beruka continued to explain. "In all honesty it would make more sense for Nohr to attempt a public assassination. If successful it would not only damage moral of the soldiers but it would cause a chain reaction of destabilising as a whole,"

"Leaving Hoshido in ruins and open for an easy invasion," Mikoto finished.

"Exactly," Beruka confirmed.

Ryoma stood to the side his hand resting on Raijinto to show he was ready to kill if she posed a threat.

Mikoto took a staff off of the wall and held it over her for a few seconds. Beruka let out a grunt of discomfort. Once healed Beruka remained by Mikoto's side not wanting to cause trouble.

After what was seemingly an Era of silence Ryoma spoke up.

"Corrin, who is she?"

"This is Beruka. She is or ,I guess, was my sister Camilla's retainer," Corrin Explained "She came here for a better life,"

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked

"In Nohr Beruka hahas been trained since birth to an emotionless assassin," Corrin said "And she has come to me for a better life,"

"Ah so she seeks to defect," Ryoma said

"In the simplest terms yes. I wish to become Prince Corrin's bodyguard specifically," Beruka affirmed

"What make you think we'll take you in so easily?" Ryoma asked

"Why did you take in Felicia so easily?" Beruka asked in return

"You know I'm actually quite curious about that," Felicia said

"That actually is to do with me," Mikoto said.

A confused face swept over the room before Mikoto began to speak.

"It's to do with your sister Flora and your farther Kilma," Mikoto sighed and began to speak "Before Garon conquered the Ice Tribe they has close relations to Hoshido after you were stolen from me Corrin I did everything I could to recover you. After five agonizing years I gave up hope and began to read up on the more Queenly duties and responsibilities. When I came across our relationship with the Ice Tribe." Mikoto said

"I remember father speaking of letters from Hoshido," Felica said

"Eventually he told me of his daughters being taken forced to work as maids for a prince. Upon confirmation it was Corrin I asked him to have his daughters watch over Corrin for me." Mikoto sighed

"Flora did begin to father more regularly about a year after working for you," Felicia said to Corrin connecting the pieces.

"Your thought process is correct Felicia. Flora had written the letters addressed to Kilma so he could relay them to me. Rather than send me a letter on your well being he'd just sent the letter Flora had written," Mikoto finished.

Corrin was stunned Flora was the more observant of the twins he reasoned it was simply doing a good job for her tribe's safety. Truth was she was looking after him for her mothers sake. Corrin let out a short and gasping laugh.

"Corrin are you alright?" Felicia asked

"Yeah... I... I need to just get some air," Corrin ran out of his room before anybody could speak to him. Corrin kept on running until he reached a small enclosure of trees with in the palace. Corrin slowed down as he began to wonder the wood before sitting down and leaning against a tree.

"Are well milord?" Corrin jumped and looked to see a green haired ninja

"Kaze, You scared me," Corrin said before slouching and closing his eyes

"I heard what Queen Mikoto said," Kaze said. Corrin sighed before gesturing for the ninja to sit next to him. Kaze did sit next to the man who saved his life.

"Kaze can I tell you something?" Corrin asked

"But of course Lord Corrin," Kaze responded

"Promise you wont tell anybody about this," Corrin said

"I'll take it to my grave if I have to," Kaze responded

"You know I love Felicia right," Kaze nodded in response.

"Well with the amount of time Flora spent looking after me. I kind of... Well there's no kind of to it," Corrin began to mumble before Kaze interupted him.

"Your in love with Flora also," Kaze stated

"Yes," Corrin sighed

"If I may offer council?" Kaze asked.

Corrin simply nodded.

"You should talk to Felicia about this," Kaze said

"No! I couldn't Kaze she'd think I'm some sort of monster," Corrin quickly responded.

"Milord calm yourself," Kaze demanded "It's for the best that you tell Felicia about this rather than let it consume you, I'm sure she'd be understanding about the situation,"

Corrin mulled over the situation in silent comtemplation. Corrin wasn't sure how much time had passed before making the decision but Kaze remained next to him throughout the silence.

"Your... Right Kaze I'll go talk to her." Corrin said standing up

"Would you like me to go with you?" Kaze asked.

"... Yes I would like that," Corrin responded.

The two progressed in silence slowly but surely making their way back to Corrin's bedroom.

"Deep breaths milord," Kaze said in an attempt to calm him

"Maybe I should talk to mother first," Corrin said.

"Please let us go find Felicia and explain then we can go to your mother," Kaze said.

"Your right I shouldn't avoid it," Corrin said.

Taking repeated deep breaths Corrin and Kaze made their to Corrin's bedroom.

"Would you like me to wait outside milord?" Kaze asked

"It would be for the best," Corrin said taking a deep breath and walking into his room. Only to see Felicia sat in front of the fire reading over a stack of letters.

"Umm... What are you reading Felicia?" Corrin asked

"Just the letter Flora had written to Lady Mikoto," Felicia said absentmindedly.

After a couple seconds Felicia realized that Corrin was behind her, she ran up to Corrin disregarding the letters and embracing him.

"Corrin you've been gone an hour and a half," Felicia said refusing to let him go.

"Sorry Feli. I got a little overwhelmed," Corrin said returning the embrace.

"You know this is why you need both of us in your life," Felicia stated

"I'm sorry?," Corrin asked

"Me and Flora. She's really good at calming you down. I still remember the night we had that really bad thunderstorm," Felicia said

"Yeah Flora stayed with me the whole night because of how loud the thunder was," Corrin let out a sigh and smiled

"You know reading over some of these letters a have proven quite interesting you know," Felicia's said separating from Corrin gathering the letters and sitting down. Corrin sat behind Felicia wrapping hus arms around her waist and resting his head on her left shoulder.

"Really how so?" Corrin asked pulling Felicia closer

"Well I believe this is the most recent one," Felicia said picking up a letter. There it was Flora elegant and familiar handwriting. Corrin began to read over the letter.

 _Dear Farther,_

 _Corrin's 21st birthday past on monday despite my efforts I believe Felicia and I have both fallen for the kind prince. This makes me rather nervous about the future and my position within the castle as a result I have chosen to hide my true feelings from my sister and the man I love. Recently he's been in talk with the Crown Prince, what about I'm not sure because everything has been behind closed doors and spoken softly. It is more than likely about possible suitors or him leaving the fortress both of which I dislike._

 _Corrin's blade work has seen an improvement, infuriatingly his sleeping habits have not. Though somthing still seems to distract the prince. It seems like at almost every possible opportunity he's looking at himself. I severely doubt this is vanity at work here. When guests visit I often overhear them ofter refer to him as a 'freak' fortunately for them I am able to restrain myself. I believe that Corrin isn't happy with his appearance because of his sensitive hearing he likely heard the nobles talking. My suspicions of Lilith have not subsided because I still believe she knows more of Corrin's origin than she lets on._

 _I hope this letter reaches you undamaged._

 _Your sincerely,_

 _Flora_

Felicia put the letter down and turned to face Corrin.

"I didn't know Flora loved you. Feel kind of guilty taking you from her," Felicia said.

"Umm... Yeah about that Felicia," Corrin said nervously.

"Is everything alright?" Felicia asked

"Well...um...you see I'm also in love with Flora," Corrin said stuttering.

Felicia smiled and embraced him.

"Of course you are, You've got a big enough heart for the both of us," Felicia said

"So your not mad at me?" Corrin asked

"No dear I love you nothing will change that," Felicia answered.

Corrin hugged Felicia tighter. Corrin began to sob quietly.

"I love you so much," Corrin repeatrepeated between sobs and Felicia responded by gently stroking the prince's back.

Night had swept over before Corrin stopped sobbing. A light knock was heard at the door.

"Yes?" Felicia answered quietly.

Kaze stuck his head through the door.

"Milady Queen Mikoto is here to see Corrin," Kaze said.

Felicia look down at the prince. He was fast asleep.

"I'm afraid he's not going to be talking for a bit," Felicia said.

Kaze noticed Corrin asleep in Felicia clutched.

"Would you like me to help him into bed?" Kaze asked.

"Yes please but be gentle," Felicia Said lifting Corrin.

Eventually Corrin was placed on his bed and under the covers. The pair soon left the room. Mikoto waited patiently.

"Where's Corrin?" Mikoto asked

"Fast asleep. I think with everything that's going on he's been overwhelmed and just broke down," Felicia said.

"Ah. Perhaps I was a bit too overbearing on him," Mikoto thought out loud.

"Don't worry a full night of sleep and he'll be back to himself," Felicia said.

"That's good he used to have the most curious personality," Mikoto chuckled to herself

"He still does Milady," Felicia said

"Please don't call me that Felicia,"

"What would rather I call you?" Felicia Asked

"Just Mikoto will do fine. Oh and I took it upon myself to send a letter to Flora should be receiving the request soon and if all goes well she'll be escorted back by a squad our Kinshi Knights," Mikoto said.

"That's good I need to talk to her about something very important," Felicia said.

"She'll come back safe Reina will be leading the squad," Mikoto said.

"Is she good?" Felicia asked.

"I'd like to think so she's one of my retainers," Mikoto responded with a chuckle.

"How are you going to be safe?" Kaze asked.

"Orichi will be there and I'm giving Beruka a trial run as my protector," Mikoto responded.

Felicia smiled hoping Beruka would have a better life under the care of Mikoto.

"Oh that reminds me Felicia you simply need to turn around to get to your room," Mikoto said.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm just a maid," Felicia asked.

"And my daughter in law to-be. I'm sure dear," Mikoto responded.

"Alright well I'll turn in for the night," Felicia said waving at Mikoto.

"Well, sleep well Felicia. I guess you're dismissed for the night kaze," Mikoto said to the green Ninja.

Felicia turned around and opened the door to reveal her partner asleep. As Felicia approached the sleeping prince she had noticed something had changed. Felicia got closer to Corrin to look better; silver scales ran along the back and sides of Corrin's neck ending with crescent shape running along his lower jaw to his cheek bone. The scales looked like they started around the back. Corrin turned revealing a tail not too dissimilar in colouration from his face the under side of the tail was a dark grey. Felicia wasn't sure if this had happened previously because she'd normally handle waking Corrin up in the morning, whereas Flora would make sure Corrin slept soundly.

Felicia was much to tired to wake up Corrin and berate him with questions. Instead the maid simply pulled on a white nightgown and climbed in to bed. Felicia let out a light squeak as Corrin grabbed the maid and pulled her close to him. Corrin nuzzeled into her and settled down to sleep again. Felicia gave a small smile and lightly kissed the princes forehead.

"Sleep Well love" Felicia said before settling down to fall asleep.


End file.
